


we'll sing songs nobody wrote

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oops, Unrequited Love, barely fluff, im not sorry oops, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: so this is a vent fic bc ive had a terrible past week and :-))) hhh im sorry for not writing lately, a lot has been on my plate and i just havent had time. hope you enjoy this lame piece





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a vent fic bc ive had a terrible past week and :-))) hhh im sorry for not writing lately, a lot has been on my plate and i just havent had time. hope you enjoy this lame piece

Jonathan’s first clue that him and Brock wouldn’t work out was the fact that they were  _ so  _ different. Jonathan was loud and exuberant, but also just average. Brock on the other hand was quiet yet confident, but also was perfect. To Jon, he was perfect that is. To Jon, Brock could do no wrong. Sure, they lightly bickered here and there but it was all in good fun. Plus, each time they bickered, Jon felt as if he had just gotten a step closer to being closer with Brock.

 

Brock had grown up in a very wealthy home without friends and barely any parents. Brock had grown up alone, causing him to be bad with conversation and more on the awkward side. Of course, Jon found it adorable. The day Brock and Jon had met was at a bus stop, when Jon and his group of friends were talking, Brock had walked up and had caught Jonathan’s eye’s immediately. The next day (and even one’s after), Jonathan tried to talk to the boy, but the only thing that came out were weird sounds. He wasn’t so sure why Brock made him so nervous, but after a month of trying to talk to Brock, he had succeeded. Brock’s reaction was a laugh, accompanied by a cute  _ hi.  _ Jonathan now knew why he had been so nervous. 

 

He liked Brock romantically.

 

Jonathan constantly talked to Brock after that, the latter always enjoying hearing about Jon’s crazy life, and his friends. After a few months of talking, Brock had finally let Jonathan in his walls and Jonathan could only hug that boy when Brock had told him about what had happened in his past. Jonathan was fully supportive and had made Brock promise him that whenever he felt lonely again that he could call up Jonathan and his “savior” would come running into be there with him. Brock had laughed like he did when they first talked and had leaned his head into Jon’s shoulder, whispering  _ it’s decided then, savior. _

 

Jonathan was in too deep to come back out.

 

The two had finished a meal at some local dinner after almost half a year of knowing each other and Jonathan’s feelings had only grown stronger. Whenever he talked about Brock to his best friend Evan, Evan would start to tease him and tell him to confess. Jonathan would argue back it wasn’t easy but Evan said that when the moment came, it would happen just right and everything would work out. Jonathan and Brock had finished up their meal, paid, and started to head back to Brock’s place.

 

“So was the meal you ate with me good?” Jonathan asked as Brock burst out laughing at the question.

 

“J-Jon, what?” Brock laughed as the two passed some cute, small shops.

 

“How was the meal with me?” Jonathan asked again, deciding to rephrase the question.

 

“That’s such a weird phrasing.” Brock grinned, lightly shaking his head.

 

“Hey, it’s who you eat a meal with that is important, not the actual meal.” Jonathan pointed out and Brock’s grin grew as he shook his head more.

 

“Well the meal with you was amazing.” Brock complemented and Jonathan felt his heart beat faster as Brock turned to face him.

 

“Here’s fine, no need for us to go further. It’s getting late and I can head home by myself.” Brock said as Jon’s face started to heat up at how close they were.

 

Jonathan had started to walk away when Brock had called his name, causing the bright blue-eyed boy to turn quickly. 

 

“Do you remember the first time we talked?” Brock said loudly, holding onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt,

 

“Y-Yeah, what about it?” Jonathan replied, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Thank you for not giving up,” Brock said as his eyes had shut, a perfect smile lining his lips and Jon wasn’t sure if it was real or not but it seemed like the lamp post’s light had hit Brock’s face perfectly that all of it was lit up. “See you tomorrow.”

 

_ This isn’t good. _

 

Jonathan thought as his heart began to beat faster.

 

_ “Just confess” _

 

Jonathan’s legs were bringing him back to Brock.

 

_ “It’s not that easy Evan, I’m not exactly his type.”  _

 

“Brock!” He called out, causing the smiling boy to turn. 

 

_ “I’ve been in your position before Jon, so trust me on this.” _

 

“I’m sorry!” Jonathan started, causing the other;s expression to turn to worry.

 

_ “When the moment seems right,” _

 

“What’s wron-”

 

_ “you have to let it happen.” _

 

“I like you!” Jonathan said as he placed a hand on Brock’s shoulder. 

 

Jonathan’s heart was beating fast and he was scared as Brock stayed silent, looking up at him with confusion. Did he just single handedly fuck everything up? Did he just lose Bro-

 

“Why are you apologizing? I like you too. There’s no nee-”

 

“Because when I said I like you,” Jon took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking Brock in his eyes. “It doesn’t mean what you think it means. Do you understand?” 

 

Jonathan took another step forward but kept his eyes peering right into Brock’s.

 

“I’m pursuing you!” Jonathan yelled and he noticed that Brock’s expression dropped as his face heated up.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m going home.” Brock whispered and turned quickly turned so his back faced Jonathan before he took off in a quick pace.

 

Maybe, just maybe, if Jonathan had chased after him, he could’ve somehow changed everything but because he hadn’t, he had broken his promise. He had broken his promise of not letting Brock be alone anymore. 

 

Maybe in some alternate universe they could have worked out, but in this one, Jon could only accept the feeling of his heart breaking.


End file.
